


Endeavours

by Bexinthecity247



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, Firelight love, Sex in a Barn, Smut, somewhat pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: He had taken small pleasures in exploring her depths as twilight set in, night after night. He had learned every movement she made, every simpering sigh she breathed at the moment she came undone. He had devoured he taste of every inch of her skin, hot and delicious with a faint trace of salt when their activities led to a thin film of sweat coating her. He relished exploring her peaks and curves from the swell of her breasts, to the spot behind her knee that he knew made her giggle despite her protests she wasn't ticklish.Yet here, in the light of day, he was learning her all over again, and it was glorious.





	Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sort of gift to my friend, with whom the idea was bounced off of and evolved from.  
> "Agapi mou" means 'My Love" in Greek but I can't figure out how to put accents on my keyboard so .. sorry ha.

_He had taken small pleasures in exploring her depths as twilight set in, night after night. He had learned every movement she made, every simpering sigh she breathed at the moment she came undone. He had devoured he taste of every inch of her skin, hot and delicious with a faint trace of salt when their activities led to a thin film of sweat coating her. He relished exploring her peaks and curves from the swell of her breasts, to the spot behind her knee that he knew made her giggle despite her protests she wasn't ticklish._

_Yet here, in the light of day, he was learning her all over again, and it was glorious. He liked to watch the way she flushed, her face taking on a red hue the closer and closer she got to climax, loved the way her breaths came in short, sharp bursts. He felt the way her nails raked over the skin on his back. He adored the way her feel of her thighs, soft under his calloused fingertips. He enjoyed all of that but what he loved the most was the way she quivered beneath him._

_"Louisa," he breathed into her ear, groaning as his world quaked with thunder and white lightning._

_He watched as she bit her lip at the moment of impact and let out a delicate sigh afterwards. He rested his head against hers, their racing breaths mingled. He loved mornings like this, where the night carried on into dawn. But too soon after, life intervened; he had to go taxi people, she had to look after her home, her family. So the two lovers parted with tired, but sated smiles with a promise to resume the activities another time._

_It wasn't all about sex though. He liked to just sit in her company, by the firelight, or outside with wine and candles. Even when they didn't speak, he loved it. Loved her._

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where are we going?" she asked with delightful curiosity. She had once (in a drunken haze) professed to love surprises and though she trusted him more than anyone, the curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

An air of impatience was breaking through when he only looked at her with a mischievous smile as he drove the car through the winding streets of Corfu, stopping only when they had left civilization and had pulled up to a small barn in the middle of an olive grove. He pulled on the handbrake and she looked from the barn, adorned on one side by an old ruined cottage. Against the strength of the warm sunset, she shielded her eyes and frowned.  She waited until he'd got out of the car, her hand loitering on the handle.

"You do bring me to the nicest places Spiros," she teased, watching as he pulled a basket and blanket from the backseat. His grin fell from mischievous to one of adoration.

Still he said nothing, simply breezed past her. He held the barn door open for her and she walked in, stopping just inside to survey her surroundings. It really was just a barn, with bales of straw layered up on one side, and unbaled straw in large piles on the other. A pitchfork struck through the middle like Cupid's arrow.

"Spiros..." she started, watching as he pulled closed the heavy door, engulfing the room in a dim light, broken only by the glittering sun peeking through the loft window. 

"My friend, he keeps goats in the grove over there," he pointed through the wall in a vague direction. She followed his arm, though she didn't know why. "Said I could use his barn for a night."

She watched as he laid out the blanket against the bales and situated the basket in the middle like a watchtower.

"That's... very kind of him but why are we here?" she frowned. She hadn't meant to sound ungrateful of ...whatever this was. If he took offense, he didn't show it.

"Well agapi mou," he almost whispered as he got closer. She knew what it meant and blushed. How did he still have the ability to maker her blush under the intensity of his feelings, his words, even after they'd seen each other naked many times. His hungry gaze always made her stomach flip, but the expression he gave her now, like she was his entire world, burned through her and made her dizzy.

"Sometimes - it's a little... awkward to really... how you say err... enjoy one another at Kastro Durrells," he started, a hand coming up to touch her hair, fingering a curl. She tried to open her mouth, confused. "Thin walls." He leaned in with a lustful grin and her heart pounded against her chest as she tried to look away.

"Well... I ... yes..." she stumbled. She felt like a character in one of Larry's novels. And if she was completely honest, she didn't mind. 

She returned her glance to him, taking his lapels in her hands. He smiled at her and sank to the floor, pulling her with him. She folded in willingly. She could see the faint lines around his eyes, the ones she'd memorised on numerous early mornings like they were a map, as he first concentrated on pouring two glasses of wine, and then, as he handed one to her, his face cracked into a smile. They clinked them together, no verbal toast uttered between them.  It was only after she'd drained half the glass that she spoke.

"I've never..." she started, "Walls have always been thin. It's hard to pretend they're not." She said the last half of the sentence into her glass and he nodded slowly to himself. He endeavoured to change that.

"You know, Louisa, the walls out here... no one can hear us," he said quietly, putting his glass down despite it being still half full. The room suddenly felt like it was engulfed in flames and she relinquished her own glass beside her.

She leaned over, placing her hand on his chest and their eyes met for just a moment before she kissed him. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him closer. His own encircled around her, pushing her backwards against the ground. She went willingly and he followed her, distributing his weight evenly over her. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other trailed down over the buttons of her blouse before coming to rest on her skirt. He dragged the fabric up so he could part her legs with his knee without even needing to stop to think about what he was doing; they had become experts at undressing each other in the past few weeks. 

He did however, pull his mouth away to kiss her neck and push into her. She bit her lip so hard she was sure she'd draw blood and her arms tightened around him. He pulled his head up and leaned into her face.

"Don't bite your lip," he gently commanded and she released it, reaching up to close the mere millimeters between them to capture his mouth with hers. Her lips went slap as a moan broke through and he swallowed it.

She threw her head back, first running up the skin on his arms, then gripping him tightly. Her legs clamped around his waist, trying to draw him into her as close as physically possible and his rhythm increased pace. She whimpered. Her breath came out fast and hot against his face as he gave himself to her with unrelenting passion and love. He could feel that he was close to the edge and pulled back, stopping momentarily. She opened her eyes to look at him, her heart hammering like a drum. He didn't hesitate long, though he slowed things to an almost agonising crawl. She buried her face in his shoulder, letting out a small cry and he smiled in her hair. An earthquake was already working its way through her and he could almost taste her thundering pulse. Another breathy moan wrangled free but this time he didn't bite off, simply relished the sound of it. 

Then he heard her say his name in a way he'd never heard before. It was long, drawn out, stuck on the 'p' as she rode the ecstasy he'd provided her with. It was a sound he hoped to hear a lot more, even if only in the whispered confines of her bedroom.


End file.
